habits_tournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Rabbit 20
"Basically any moment he hasn't killed us is a good moment." ― English Lop chat. Rabbit #20 was a member of the Angora division in Tournament Two. He was part of the pre-tournament chat, and was originally sorted into the English Lop division as Rabbit #104. He was then moved to the Netherland Dwarfs as #60, before finally being moved to Angora (and his final designation, #20). #20 was one of HABIT's "favorites" in the tournament, and was (along with Rabbit #110) groomed as a replacement for Rabbit #00. During his time in the Angora division, he and Rabbit #01 were lovers. He was eliminated before Trial Four, after being killed by the Rake while on a special assignment. History Early Days Rabbit #104 (as he was initially known) was highly active in the pre-tournament chat. He immediately set himself apart from the Rabbits by his respect for HABIT, whom he referred to as "Boss" rather than "Sir". While his common sense earned him praise from HABIT, he was disliked by some of the other Rabbits (particularly the younger ones) due to his no-nonsense attitude and low tolerance for stupidity and disrespect. He especially clashed with Rabbit #78, calling them out in the chat for their annoying, faux “shock jock” behavior. When #78 was eliminated by HABIT before the game had properly started, #78's friends blamed #104 for putting him in the spotlight. HABIT responded on Tumblr, stating, "WHY IS EVERYONE BLAMING #104? THAT RABBIT SEEMS USEFUL UNLIKE MOST OF YOU. THE LITTLE #78 WAS THE PROBLEM." #104 was sorted into the English Lop division. Unlike in the pre-tournament chat, he got along well his division mates and seemed well-liked. The serious, analytical Lops were appreciative of #104's common sense and dry sense of humor. #104 was impressed by Rabbit #110's military-esque devotion and enthusiasm for serving their "Boss"; he began shadowing #110, conversing with him regularly and taking "lessons" on how to be a good soldier. #104 became a leading candidate for Division Leader. Just a few days into the tournament, however, HABIT moved #104 to the Netherland Dwarf division, where he became Rabbit #60. Animosity On October 6, #60 participated the second Netherland Dwarf division call. #60 used the opportunity to make terrible puns, amusing the Rabbits and agitating #00 (who was already in emotional distress over the news of The Woman On the Phone's death). #00's anger only increased his emotional distress, causing him to have a mental breakdown. #60 felt terribly guilty, and even apologized for his actions, expressing the fear that #00 might go out and kill someone in his agitated state. Rabbit #71 reassured #60 that #00 would kill people no matter what, but #60 persisted, insisting that he had "triggered" something in #00. On October 8, #60 was invited to participate in the second Angora division call as HABIT's "special guest". Despite his guilt two days earlier, he immediately began taunting #00, sending him private messages with terrible jokes. #00, already drunk and in a highly agitated state, became so enraged that he left the call and murdered the family next door (who were having a barbecue to celebrate the family matriarch finishing chemotherapy). The following day, #60 posted his Trial One video. He stated that he had a bit of difficulty with the task, as he had recently moved divisions and didn't know his current division mates well. He chose Rabbit #71 for Division Leader, as they seemed the most capable; he chose himself for Division Runt, claiming he was the most likely to "screw something up" and goof around when he shouldn't (as well as his actions causing the loss of innocent lives). Special Assignment On October 25, HABIT privately messaged #60 and Rabbit #110 to award them a special assignment: find the Rabbit who lived closest to them and beat that person in a fight (by any means necessary). HABIT announced the assignments later that same day in a cryptic Tumblr post. When the Rabbits asked for details on the assignment, #60 refused to elaborate. In preparation for the assignment, #60 began training with #110 in hand-to-hand fighting techniques. Four days later, #60 was once again invited by HABIT to take part in an Angora division call. HABIT was angry with Rabbit #03 for lazily completing their latest assignment, walking for the duration of a video when they were supposed to run. As punishment, #03 was forced to play a second game of Marco Polo with Rabbit. #01, enraged at seeing #03 suffer, ordered HABIT to "back off my Rabbits" and began sassing him. When #60 tried to warn #01 to back off, they refused, telling him to "shut the fuck up". After several more minutes of bickering, #60 told HABIT that he'd decided on the target of his assignment. When #01 asked for more information, #60 teased that it was "really awesome" and that #01 was going to love it, reminding #01 of their comments about a division war. #60’s camera suddenly shut off, and he dropped from the call. Moments later, #01 heard a knock at their door; they answered it to find #60 on their doorstep. The Rabbits heard the sound of knives clanging as the two began to fight off camera. The duo sparred to a climax, with #01 shockingly holding their own against the larger and well-prepared #20. When the fight ended, #01 was left bleeding and barely conscious, and #60 was teleported home. He appeared on camera, revealing that he had been hit in the head (causing him to see multiple images), was coughing up blood, and had an injured arm. #20 stated that HABIT had partially taken him over while he and #01 fought, granting hima measure of his power while leaving him his own free will. He said it made him feel like he had "special powers", but that it was extremely painful. On Halloween, #60 uploaded his Trial Two video. He was still recuperating from his injuries, and as such had to record his trial one-handed. In the video, #60 destroyed his expensive Turtle Beach headphone set, which he used to watch all of his movies, YouTube videos, and listen to music. Marco Polo On November 4, HABIT moved #60 to the Angora division permanently, changing his designation to Rabbit #20. He and #01 hit it off right away and quickly formed a tight bond, becoming each others' strongest ally. Two days later, the Angoras were discussing the events of the previous call. HABIT was in a foul mood, and warned the Rabbits not to push him. Rabbit #23, decided to tease HABIT about the Marco Polo game by typing “Marco” in the chat. HABIT was ready to punish #23 for his impudence by forcing him to play his own game of Marco Polo; however, #20 intervened and, to everyone's surprise, offered to take #23’s punishment for him. HABIT agreed, and #20 briefly disappeared from the chat; he returned a short time later, complaining of multiple injuries but still very much alive. #20 uploaded a video showing the aftermath of his “play time" with HABIT, including coughing up blood and a heavy nosebleed. While #01 became extremely distressed at his condition, #20 warned them not to worry, reminding them that he'd survived much worse. #23 was distraught, however, and posted a tearful video apologizing to #20 for getting him hurt. Another Assignment & A Punishment #20 decided to take part in the November 14-15 Marathon Call. Near the start of the call, #20 (much to everybody's surprise) began mocking #110's obsessive, unthinking devotion to HABIT (unaware that the two were involved in a physical relationship). An argument erupted between #20 and #110; their squabbling prompted HABIT to appear in person and give both Rabbits a new assignment: #20 and #110 would prove their devotion by finding The Rake, provoking it, and getting away unharmed. Sometime early the following morning, #00 joined the call. He was in great distress, crying over the latest round of horrific nightmares about the first tournament. HABIT reappeared and decided to torment #00 further by playing songs in the call that reminded him of Amrett. #20, feeling guilty over how he'd treated #00 in the past (especially in regards to his PTSD), offered to make a deal with HABIT to relieve #00 of his nightmares. #130 feared that the price of the deal would be too high, and tried to talk #20 out of it. #71 and #32 joined in the fray, proclaiming that they were being "stupid"; this, in turn, spurned a loud argument between the five Rabbits. HABIT, angry at the Rabbits for fighting (as well as the sheer stupidity of caring about a “Nothing”), sentenced them all to suffer #00's nightmares for three weeks. #20, for his part, was given what he had originally bargained for: he was to suffer his own Tournament One-themed nightmares, on top of sharing #00's dreams. Nightmare Days The Nightmare Punishment began on November 16. #00's Nightmare Logs revealed some of the dreams #20 shared with him. On day five (posted November 20), the two of them dreamed about waking in the Factory, surrounded by mirrors that showed their laughing, mocking reflections. #20 became infuriated and punched one of the mirrors, causing their doubles to emerge from the fragments and begin attacking them. #20 took a knife to the throat, while #00 took a bear trap to the gut. In nightmare six, #20 was skinned alive by HABIT before the razor was turned on #00. Marty stated that while he had screamed "like a bitch", #20 had managed to "keep it down a few notches with only grimaces and tears"; he hoped that this was a sign that #20 was "learning" from him. In their seventh nightmare (posted November 22), #20 and #00 were trapped in a room with Amrett. #00 insisted he had to kill her before HABIT would let them escape, but #20 stood in his way, insisting there were other ways. The two fought to a stalemate (much to #00's surprise), and #00 waited until #20 stopped to catch his breath and broke a mirror, using one of the shards to cut Amrett's throat. #20 lunged at #00; #00 kicked him off and smashed Amrett's head against the floor until her skull was crushed. The dream ended with #20 stabbing #00 in his shoulder brand with another glass shard. On November 25, #20 uploaded his first (and only) Dream Log video. Unlike the other Rabbits, who had made a video each week, #20 decided to describe two weeks' worth of dreams in one video. #20 stated that his own dreams involved mostly walking in darkness, unable to see where he was going, accompanied by buzzing “static sounds” and “occasional screams of torment and pain”. The other nightmares (those he shared with Marty) involved seeing Emmy hanging on a meat hook, and seeing her skinned alive on Halloween. In the dreams, he tried to help Marty several times, but was always unable to do so. #00's final dream log video ("dream l0g week tw0") was posted November 30. It isn't known whether this log describes another shared dream, as it contains few details (beyond #00 stating that he was forced to do "things wasn't proud of"). Unbeknownst to the other Rabbits, #00 took pity on #20 and made a deal with HABIT to allow #20 to lucid dream, taking the brunt of the suffering in #20's nightmares upon himself (hence #20's relatively uneventful personal dreams). Regardless, HABIT claimed that #20 fared very badly in dealing with his nightmares, stating, "I WON'T GO INTO DETAIL BESIDES THE FACT THAT HE CAME CRAWLING BACK AND APOLOGIZING TO ME." Love & Death Throughout his nightmare punishment, #20 leaned on #01 for support and reassurance. They began visiting one another often, and their friendship eventually turned to love. #20 and #01 became one another's biggest supporters; serving HABIT even seemed to take a backseat, as #20 regularly stood up for #01 in the chat, even taking HABIT's wrath for them on one occasion (to avoid having #01 suffer another beatdown). The same day #00 posted his final video log, #20 and #01 spent the night together, consummating their relationship for the first time. To their embarrassment, HABIT announced it in each of the chats and encouraged the Rabbits to post congratulatory messages for the couple on Tumblr. #01 responded with disgust, insisting that it wasn't supposed to be a big deal. bids a tearful farewell to #20 ("Goodbye #20...").]] On December 11, #20 attempted to carry out his second assignment, going after The Rake in the dead of night. He did not survive the encounter. As the news of his death broke, the Rabbits were horrified and incredulous that #20 would try something so “stupid”; each division lit virtual candles in his honor, while #01 left the chats in horror, sobbing. A short time later, #20 was officially eliminated and removed from the chats; Rabbit #32 announced the news on Tumblr. Five days after #20's death, #01 posted a video ("Goodbye #20..." ) in which they tearfully attempted to hang themself, claiming that without #20, they had nothing left to live for. They survived the attempt, however, as HABIT wouldn't allow the Rabbits to die by their own hand at the time. Prior to their death on January 7 (at the hands of #110), #01 penned a goodbye note to the Rabbits, in which they spoke at length about #20 (referring to him as the greatest thing that had ever happened to them). During the final call of the tournament, #00 entered #20's number into the chat (along with #01's), ensuring that the two lovers would be together in the new iteration of the timeline. Personality #20 is a rather laid back, honest fellow. He is stubborn, has a dry sense of humor, and was given to sarcasm "trolling" and making terrible puns (mostly at Rabbit #00's expense) during the tournament. HABIT expressed admiration for #20's respect, obedience, devotion, and loyalty. In his early days in the game, #20 lent these qualities to being HABIT's "soldier", and was unafraid to speak his mind or admonish (or even punish) his fellow Rabbits for behaving stupidly or being disloyal. As #20's love and friendship with #01 grew, however, he began using his strengths (and his position) to look out for the other Angoras, becoming a better man as a result. #20's affections for #01 suggest that he has a love for strong women -- a fact he all but confirmed in the chats. Abilities #20 is sharp and quick-thinking. He possesses both a great deal of common sense and a good understanding of human nature. He also has some knowledge of hand-to-hand combat (due to his training with #110), and is capable of holding his own in a fight. Relationships HABIT From the very beginning, #20 showed a great deal of respect for HABIT. He was quick to remind the Rabbits (including himself) of their "place" in the game. HABIT surprisingly reciprocated, affectionately nicknaming #20 "Kiddo", inviting him into calls outside his division just to allow him to harass #00, and even making him the unofficial "police officer" of Angora. It was widely believed that #20 was being groomed to replace #00 as HABIT's favorite Rabbit. Following his final division change, however, #20's devotion to HABIT waned, replaced by his love for #01 and his dedication to protecting the other Angoras. Rabbit #00 #00 and #20 had one of the biggest rivalries in the tournament. True to #20's claims, he and #00 were alike in many ways: both wanted to become HABIT's favorite (at one time), both were obedient and loyal (to some extent), and both had a tendency to try to protect and look out for others. Unlike most of the other Rabbits, #20 didn't seem the slightest bit intimidated by #00; he enjoyed undermining him in front of the others Rabbits, and took great delight in mocking him and triggering his temper (usually with horribly unfunny jokes and puns). After his joking drove #00 to go on a murderous rampage during the 10/8 Angora call, #20 was so shocked and guilt-stricken that he nominated himself for division Runt. However, he apparently continued taunting #00 to some degree, as "Same 0l Same 0l" shows #00 angrily exclaiming "Dammit, Twenty!" while staring at his computer screen. Despite the animosity between them, #00 seemed to care about #20's well-being to some extent, making a deal with HABIT to shield #20 from further suffering after he was sentenced to a double dose of nightmares for trying to help a fellow Rabbit. Rabbit #01 #01 and #20 first met face-to-face when #20 chose them as the target for his "assignment" from HABIT. The two had a brutal beatdown, which ultimately ended in a draw. After that, they formed a bond of mutual respect. After #20 moved to Angora division, their bond was strengthened tenfold; #01 and #20 became each others' strongest supporters, quick to defend and defer to one another. In November, the two officially became lovers, and remained as such until #20's death. In their tribute video to #20, #01 referred to him as "the greatest thing that ever happened to me." Rabbit #03 #03 and #20 got on well from their earliest interactions. The two often bantered during calls and in the chat, gently ribbing one another. #03 would tease #20 for being "slow on the uptake", while #20 teased #03 about their frequent bad decisions (and the injuries that often resulted). Rabbit #71 #71 and #20 often disagreed in the chat, their "no-nonsense" personalities often conflicting about matters and how they should be handled (with #71 often warning #20 not to make "stupid" choices). At the end of the day, however, #71 and #20 held one another in mutual respect. Rabbit #110 #110 was another foil for #20. Both were among HABIT's most loyal Rabbits, and saw themselves as his "soldiers". #20 had a great deal of respect for #110, and turned to him for instruction in how to be a good soldier (as well as hand-to-hand combat). Rabbit #152 #152 was one of #20's (then #104) closest friends in the English Lop division. The pair bonded when #152 was the only Rabbit to recognize his Johnny Cash reference (a quote from "Ring of Fire"). Quotes "Those that seek the insane out of mere curiosity are just that, curious. Those that seek it out of the satisfaction of building your adrenaline, well then that just makes you even that much more dangerous." ― English Lop chat (during a discussion about why the Rabbits signed up). "If that's how my cards fall, then I can't really stop the dealer can I? But, I'll be damned if I don't at least play the game." ― English Lop chat. "You're like me #00. You like obeying." ― Angora chat. "Hey Marty, I drove my car all the way to Australia, and guess where I parked? ...Outback!" ― Private message from 10/6 (one of his many successful attempts to annoy #00). "You're stumped? Climb a tree. minute later. You won't be stumped any more. minute later. Branch out a bit. minute later. Bark some orders." ― Angora chat, 10/6. "I just was strolling in the old cotton field and decided, y'know, to hop on in." ― 10/8 Angora division call (after #00 asked what he was doing outside his division). “We can form a club. I would high five you but I can't move my arm.” ― To #03, after carrying out his Special Assignment on #01. “I’m a... bit woozy. I see like... I see 6 computer screens. But I'm okay. a nasal hacking sound. I- I don't know what that was. If that was a cough or a sneeze.” ― 10/29 Angora division call. "I'm breaking this in your fucking name, HABIT, so fucking...yay for me." ― "#60 Trial 2". "I am going to go and take another walk through those woods. Hopefully, something mauls and kills me." ― Angora chat, 11/12. “You pick a leader not so theres someone to rally the heard, but so theres someone to hold the loss of individuals over. It fucks with them. the leader, being in charge of the heard of rabbits and not being able to do anything to help the stragglers and fallen. the weight of every single death, every single out spoken death and every single rebellious act. its all on the leader. .. in the end. They were picked to watch us die off and theres not a single thing they can do but feel the guilt of not being able to help us moment later. its almost an art." ― Angora chat, 11/25. Trivia * #20 was the only Rabbit in the tournament to address HABIT as "Boss" rather than "Sir". * #20 lives in (or near) Sandusky, Ohio; in "#20 Dream Log 1", he can be seen wearing a tee-shirt featuring the Rougarou roller coaster, which is part of the Cedar Point amusement park. * #20 is an avid collector of movies. His room is full of DVDs and movie posters. * #20 seems to like microwave foods. He stated on many occasions that his favorite snack food is pizza rolls (which he claims a kitchen is incomplete without), and can be seen heating Hot Pockets in his Dream Log video. During the 11/14 Angora call, #20 had a plate of his beloved pizza rolls stolen by HABIT when he briefly left them alone on the counter. * #20 is of Italian descent. This made him the butt of many pasta (and pizza) related jokes. * #20 was one of only two Rabbits to deliberately anger Rabbit #00 (the other being Rabbit #164). * #20 once had a rap battle with #00 and HABIT. HABIT won by quoting the lyrics to "The Fresh Prince of Bel Air". * #20 once joked that he hoped something would "maul and kill" him during a walk in the woods. This statement turned out to be prophetic, as he was ultimately killed by the Rake. Gallery 60TrialOneLeader.png|Trial One: choice for division Leader. 60TrialOneRunt.png|Trial One: choice for division Runt. 20 Portrait.png|Depiction of #20 on HABIT's shoulder (from Angora group portrait). 20Race.jpg|#20 in a Speedo. Drawn by Rabbit #32. 20PizzaRolls.jpg|A doodle of #20's pizza rolls (allegedly stolen by HABIT). Drawn by Rabbit #32. 20 & 110 Ugly Sweaters.jpg|#110 and #20 wearing ugly Christmas sweaters "because fabulous" (#32). 1&20 Batman & Robin.jpg|#01 and #20 as Batman and Robin. Drawn by #23, by request from #28. Category:Rabbits Category:Rake Victims Category:Angoras Category:English Lops Category:Netherland Dwarfs